Aquileo Lily Potter
by SwiftAuditore
Summary: Update: This story is discontinued and i am rewriting the story note on this is at the end of the first chapter of the rewritten story now named Asteria's Story. I was just a regular woman with some out of the ordinary memories when I found myself reincarnated as a main character.
1. Chapter 1 Aquileo Lily Potter

**~Swift Auditore: Hey Kittens and welcome I have been spending time working out how to flesh out my Uzumaki Reborn story but I realized that I don't know as much about Naruto than I should do and I knew I wouldn't be able to make a good story I have thought about this and I am replacing that story with a reincarnation in a different fanfiction and I am now happy with this.**

 **Summary: I was just a regular woman with some out of the ordinary memories when I found myself reincarnated as a main character.**

 _They all know the name Auditore_ Thoughts  
 **He's a master assassin of swordplay shouting**  
And he's pretty practiced with foreplay written words

 **~They all know the name Auditore~ Author Note**

 **~Swift Auditore: Lyrics above is from the song Assassin's Creed Bloodline Rap by JT Machinima. I don't own any lyrics that may appear in the story nor do I own any characters from the Assassin's Creed franchise and I don't own the harry potter they belong to their Respective owners~**

 **Chapter 1 Aquileo Lily Potter**

People wonder what happens when you die whether you go to heaven or hell depending on whether you are a good person or an evil person personally I never thought about it and even if I did I certainly never would have believed what happened to me.

For all you readers I guess I should tell you about myself well my name is Catriona Jazz Whitlock and I was 5ft 8 with waist length red hair and azure blue eyes. I was a YouTuber and I was very popular.

I always liked watching anime with One piece being my favourite. I also liked playing games specifically Assassin's Creed. When I was 16 I fell into assassin's creed 1 and went through the storyline alongside Altair who taught me how to be an assassin throughout the story. I ended up back in my world at the end of the storyline of AC1 I also fell into AC2 and met the Auditore family and became close with them however I ended up back in my world.

Now you readers know about me I will start the story, to set the scene for the story to start I am currently 20 years old and I am currently on my way to a YouTube convention that I was invited to attend as a popular YouTuber. However I hear a noise that sounded like a child screaming I followed the noise intending on investigating the noise and what I saw when I got close both horrified and angered me I stepped in and stopped the woman from beating her own son the woman just started fighting me eventually getting lucky and landing a blow that did a lot of damage. I was rushed to the hospital however it was too late to save me so I died breaking my brother's heart in the process. Now on with the start of the story.

Everything around me is black _is this Limbo? Am I Dead?_ I soon got the answer to my questions as the next thing I was able to see is two people looking at me with love in their eyes.

"What do you want to name her Lily flower?" a male voice asks

"What about Harriet James?" a female voice responds

"That's too ordinary and bland for our daughter what about the name Aquileo?" James asks

"That's nice but I like the name Harriet" Lily says I managed to make a noise in disagreement which they noticed.

"Do you want the name Aquileo?" James asks me which I make a noise in agreement which makes both James and Lily smile.

If there's one thing about being a baby right now that is going for me is plenty of time to think about my situation _Lily and James are my new parents that must mean that I am the girl who lived great however there is an advantage that I know what happens in Harry Potter perhaps I can make a difference than Harry did._

Growing up I loved it when James did pranks it always managed to make me laugh. I even did my first prank on mum which made James proud of me. Then he came one Halloween night I heard father shout to Lily to take me and run but that never happened Voldemort told mum to stand aside but mum wouldn't so he killed her and he tried to kill me and a pink barrier appeared around me and the curse rebounded on Voldemort and he disappeared. I started crying silently.

"Lily flower? Aquileo?" James shouted on hearing James' voice I start crying loudly alerting James as to where I am he found me saw Lily dead and picked me up and started crying. I clung to James the only thing going through my head was _at least I have father_

 **~ Swift Auditore: well this is the end of this chapter Kittens. Surprized I chose to reincarnate her as the main character of Harry Potter though I have made slight changes to the night harry lost his parents. As you can tell with this alternate universe of Harry Potter. I will explain how James survived Voldemort's attack in the next chapter. Before I go I will let you know that Aquileo isn't the only reincarnations there will be reincarnations from the assassin's Cred universe and it will be a crossover. Till Next time Kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discussions and Plans!

**~Swift Auditore: Hey Kittens and welcome back to Aquileo Lily Potter and I would like to thank Nikanox for the ideas that was mentioned. This chapter will switch from two different point of views I will write this: ~Aquileo's POV~ when I switch the point of view.**

 **Summary of last time: We met our main character Catriona who died protecting a child and was reincarnated as a female Harry Potter and James survived the attack**

 _They all know the name Auditore_ Thoughts  
 **He's a master assassin of swordplay shouting**  
And he's pretty practiced with foreplay written words

 **~They all know the name Auditore~ Author Note**

 **~Swift Auditore: Lyrics above is from the song Assassin's Creed Bloodline Rap by JT Machinima. I don't own any lyrics that may appear in the story nor do I own any characters from the Assassin's Creed franchise and I don't own the harry potter they belong to their Respective owners~**

 **Chapter 2 Discussions and Plans!**

~James's POV~ I'm not sure how long I spent sitting there crying while holding Aquileo, I snapped out of it when I felt someone shake me I stood up and turned around and I was relieved to see that Sirius had been the one to do it. "James what happened here?" he asked

"It started off like another other night we had been having the last few days…." I start

*Flashback Start*

I see Moldyshorts making his way up the path "Lily take Aquileo and run!" I shout up and I block the way to the stairs just as he came into the house I quickly take out my wand I transfigured a nearby chair as big as I could possibly make it and I threw it at Voldie.

"Bombarda Maxima!" he shouted and it hit the chair and it was destroyed.

*Flashback End*

"The remains of the chair landed on me before I could move away from the debris and I went unconscious the next think I know is that I shout for Lily and Aquileo and I heard Aquileo crying and found Lily dead and Aquileo alive" I finish explaining to Sirius.

~Aquileo's POV~ While James and Sirius discuss what to do next I start thinking about what I know to try and come up with a plan as to how I can get my skills back _I wonder if I can use magic to get Eagle Vision back, I wonder if I can focus magic into my eyes while thinking about the Eagle vision and what it does_ I close my eyes and I think about Eagle Vision and what it can do while trying to focus my magic into my eyes After a lot of concentration for a long time I open my eyes and instantly notice that i managed to get Eagle Vision it stayed like that for a minute until everything went back to normal _That went better than I thought it would go but it took me a long time to get the Eagle Vision to activate I am going to have to work on the Eagle Vision to both decrease the amount of Concentration I need to do to activate Eagle Vision and to work on making the Eagle Vision last longer. I saw that both James and Sirius were blue and there was a blue and a red approaching the house._ I watched as both Hagrid and Dumbledore entered the room. I worked on getting the Eagle Vision active again and I manged it after an hour and I noticed that Hagrid was blue and Dumbledore is red. The Eagle Vision had deactivated a few seconds later but that was all I needed Hagrid held me for a bit but when I was placed in Dumbledore's arms I cried for my father as I didn't want to be close to Dumbledore. James quickly took me back _I have got to start seeing James as my father but I can't rush that also it doesn't help that I miss my original parents and my brother._ I must have freaked James out when I started crying thinking of my brother got me sad and I started crying at what I could never do again and what I wanted back even though I couldn't get it back. _I need to snap out of this in the wise words of Altair Ibn La Ahad 'Only a mind free of impediments is capable of grasping the chaotic beauty of the world. This is our greatest asset.' As long as I keep mind clear and not focus on such depressing thoughts I will be able to carry on with my plan on getting my skills back. Unfortunately the only things I can work on right now as I currently am is working on my Eagle Vision and start making check your surroundings as quickly and in detail as possible it won't do to be lazy even at this age well as much as I cannot be lazy at any rate. Even though it is probably acceptable to be lazy at this age._ From that moment onwards I spent my time awake between training my Eagle Vision and being aware of my surroundings and causing harmless pranks which seemed to cheer James up.

One day James picked me up "should I believe what Dumbledore told me about the prophecy" James murmured aloud I let out a cry while shaking my head the best I could "maybe you are right Aquileo that prophecy could have been falsely made considering who made the prophecy, she could have made the whole thing up just to get the job she was looking for, it seems too coincidental. I will have to get the prophecy checked out to see if it is true or not" James murmured I giggle and nod in agreement as best could. _I wonder if the prophecy was even real if it wasn't then people here were just cowards who believed that mumbo jumbo including riddle. At least it will be checked out now._ I close my eyes and after an hour my eagle vision activated it lasted for a minute this time. _It will take some time until I can get the Eagle vison to the way I want it to be I also need to work on becoming aware of my surroundings. As soon as I can start working on getting my other skills back the better however that probably won't happen until I am 4. I wonder if I should tell James the truth when I am able to tell him. I will have to observe him more while I am like this and can't talk properly yet to get a better idea as to whether or not I should tell him._ As I was thinking that I started to look around the room I was in starting to take note on everything and everyone that is around me. The moving pictures both startle and amaze me. _Until I am four I will work on my Eagle vison and being aware of my surroundings at all times. After all being aware of your surroundings at all times is a skill assassins should always have._

 **SwiftAuditore: That is the end of this part, I hope I did a good job and prevented my character from becoming a mary-sue character the following chapters will be about Aquileo's growth and the training she goes through and perhaps reunite with an old friend. Do you guys think Aquileo should tell James the truth about herself? Let me know in a review or private message. Remember to vote on my poll I have up.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Reunion of Sorts!

**~Swift Auditore: Hey Kittens and welcome back to Aquileo Lily Potter and I use google translate for some of the dialogue I will but what the words mean in English in bracets so sorry if the words are wrong tell me and I will change it.**

 **Summary of last time: James revealed how he survived the attack to Sirius and plans were made by both James and Sirius and Aquileo**

 _Hellbent on getting vengance Thoughts_  
 **From vigilante to legend shouting**  
Givin' a couple of tricks to Desmond written words

 **~Smashin' heads in is genetic~ Author Note**

 _All the way from Venice to Forli –change in location and people_

 _ **They all know the name Auditore talking in a different language**_

 **~Swift Auditore: Lyrics above is from the song Assassin's Creed Bloodline Rap by JT Machinima. I don't own any lyrics that may appear in the story nor do I own any characters from the Assassin's Creed franchise and I don't own the harry potter they belong to their Respective owners~**

 **Chapter 3 A Reunion of Sorts!**

It's been a few years since you kittens last saw me as I was still a toddler then. I am now 4 years old. My plan I made when I was still a toddler worked out better than I expected and I can activate Eagle vision in a short amount of time and I am working on making it so that it is like second nature to activate Eagle Vision and I I am also better at being aware of my surroundings. As I grew I started adding things into my plan that I was able to do like working on building my physical strength. However a flaw came up in the plan where James saw what I was doing and I had to reveal to him the truth he took it better than I thought he would. It turns out that the so called prophecy is fake that made me laugh when I heard that. However that is also what caused me to tell James the truth. I still struggle with calling him father but I will call him father when he has company around. I can tell that he struggles with what I told him.

I got back to my routine doing 30 laps around the garden, 30 sit ups, 30 push ups and climbing the house. When I had finished climbing the house I went back into the house and into my bedroom chose some clothes and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

 _Meanwhile in another Universe with the Auditore Family_

Maria, Ezio, Claudia and Mario became overjoyed and couldn't believe their eyes when Giovanni and Petruccio appeared before them and a Greek god appeared and explained to them that Giovanni and Petruccio have been brought back to life.

"What of my son Federico?" Giovanni questions

"He has already been brought back but in another universe where Catriona has been brought back but needs to finish a task in that universe where she needs help so Federico and one other person from this universe that she knows were sent to help her fulfil that task. I can show you what is going on with her at this moment if you want" The god explained Catriona's brother perked up at what the god said about Catriona.

"Show us" Giovanni says

"Very Well"

 _Back with Catriona in the HP world_

I have just gotten dressed when a goddess appeared before me. "Who are you?" I question her

"I am Athena, you have been brought back not only as a second chance but we need you to fulfil a task for us gods especially Hades. You see there is a person in this world that has found a way to cheat death. Your task is to send the person to Hades" she says and she disappears and in her place is a male god who has a gloomy aura around him.

"I am hades and you heard the task Athena gave you. Once the task has been completed us gods and goddesses will send you and the other two people who we had reincarnated to help you with the task will be sent to the Assassin's creed universe where you were meant to be reincarnated at. Here's something that you can use to summon me once you have found a soul piece. To activate press the conch shell on the bracelet. I wish you and the other three the best of luck. Goodbye" he says and hands me what looks like a bracelet. I place it on and I hear James calling for me so I head down.

Once I was downstairs I saw an adult man and woman with ginger hair with their kids who all but one has ginger hair the one that looks my age has dark brown hair and brown eyes _he looks like a young Federico Auditore_ When we locked eyes recognition lit his eyes _is he Federico?_ "Aqualeo this is molly and Arthur Weasley, Molly and Arthur this is my daughter Aqualeo" James introduces

"Hello" I say politely with my eagle vision active all but the adults with ginger hair are blue but the one who looks like a young Federico is more blue than the other. After introductions had gone underway the Weasley kids and I are in the garden playing. The one who looks like Federico and I got away from the other kids and are in a secret place in the garden.

" _ **Catriona è che si? (Catriona is that you?)"**_ Young Federico asks

" _ **Sì, Federico è (Yes Federico it is)"**_ I reply and Federico pulls me into a hug and nuzzles into my neck relieved.

" _ **Catriona è così bello vederti, io sono felice di non essere l'unico reincarnato in un mondo diverso (Catriona it is so good to see you, I am glad I'm not the only one reincarnated in a different world)"**_ Federico says strangely enough keeping his Italian accent

" _ **Sono solo come sollevato, mi è stato visitato da Lady Athena e Lord Hades. Mi hanno dato un compito apparemente qualcuno ha trovato un modo per ingannare la morte e vogliono me per ottenere l'anima di Hades. Ade mi ha dato questo braccialetto di convocare lui una volta trovo I oezzi dell'anima. (I'm just as relieved, I was visited by Lady Athena and Lord Hades. They gave me a task apparently someone found a way to cheat death and they want me to get the soul to Hades. Hades gave me this bracelet to summon him once I find the soul pieces)"**_ I say Federico just pulls me tighter to him.

" _ **Non preoccupatevi non state facendo questo compito da soli. Tiaiuterò a ogni passo del cammino (Don't worry you are not doing that task on your own. I'll help you every step of the way)"**_ Federico proclaims

" _ **Siamo in grado di usare la magia per attivare Aquila Vision Concentrado la magia nei nostril occhi (We can use magic to activate Eagle Vision. By focusing magic into our eyes)"**_ I say to Federico who grins at that.

 _Back with the Auditore family_

"at least they are together now and they can finish that task together no doubt about that. I'm glad they both are ok in that new life." Giovanni stated with Maria, Ezio, Claudia, Petruccio, Mario and Drago agreeing with him.

 _Back with Catriona_

Federico spend time together between practicing activating Eagle vision and sparing with each other. He managed to get it down by a lot by the time we heard someone calling for us. Federico groaned not wanting to leave me.

 **~Swift Auditore~ Well that is it for this chapter until next time kittens.**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation and more Plans!

**~Swift Auditore: Hey Kittens and welcome back to Aquileo Lily Potter and I use a online translator for some of the dialogue I will but what the words mean in English in bracets so sorry if the words are wrong tell me and I will change it. I realize that I added Ron in the red**

 **Summary of last time: Giovanni and Petruccio were brought back and reunited with Maria, Ezio, Claudia and Mario and were shown Catriona who was reunited with Federico and she learned why she was reincarnated in the harry potter world.**

 _Hellbent on getting vengance_ Thoughts  
 **From vigilante to legend shouting**  
Givin' a couple of tricks to Desmond written words

 **~Smashin' heads in is genetic~ Author Note**

 _All the way from Venice to Forli –change in location and people_

 _ **They all know the name Auditore talking in a different language**_

 **~Swift Auditore: Lyrics above is from the song Assassin's Creed Bloodline Rap by JT Machinima. I don't own any lyrics that may appear in the story nor do I own any characters from the Assassin's Creed franchise and I don't own the harry potter they belong to their Respective owners~**

 **Chapter 4 Explanation and more Plans!**

Before we could do anything we heard an adult voice calling for us it sounded female.

" _ **Federico andiamo ma attivare l'Occhio dell'Aquila, quando si comincia a raggiungere la casa o se vediamo qualcuno sulla strada va bene?**_ _ **(Federico let's go but activate Eagle Vision when we start reaching the house or if we see anyone on the way alright?)"**_ I say

" _ **Va bene lo farò (Alright i will)"**_ he responds

We made our way to the house and once we got close to the house Federico activated his Eagle Vision and I notice Federico sigh.

" _ **Federico che cosa c'è che non va? (Federico what's wrong?)"**_ I ask concerned

" _ **Ho guardato la famiglia Weasley e ho notato che cinque dei Weasley erano blu e il resto erano rossi. Cosa facciamo? io non voglio tornare alla Weasley a causa di questo e preferisco stare con te (i looked at the weasley family and i noticed that five of the Weasley's were blue and the rest were red. What do we do? i don't want to go back to the Weasley's due to this and i would rather stay with you)"**_ He responds

" _ **Sono sicuro che saremo in grado di convincerli a farvi rimanere qui (I'm sure we will be able to convince them to let you stay here)"**_ I say trying to reasure him but it doesn't seem to work all that well as he looks worried so i rest my hand on his shoulder in comfort and smile at him hoping to reasure him which he smiles back.

" _ **che sono quelli in blu e chi sono quelli in rosso? (who are the ones in blue and who are the ones in red?)"**_ I question

" _ **Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred e George sono blu e Molly, Percy, Ron e Ginny sono di colore rosso. Perché? Cosa stai pensando? (Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are blue and Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny are red. Why? What are you thinking?)"**_ Federico asks

" _ **così forse si potrebbe dire Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred e George la verità e chiedere loro di tenerlo per se stessi (well perhaps you could tell Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George the truth and ask them to keep it to themselves)"**_ I respond

" _ **questa è una buona idea! facciamolo e dal modo in cui fa James sa che sei una reincarnazione? (that's a good idea! let's do that and by the way does James know that you are a reincarnation?)"**_ Federio exclaims

" _ **sì, lui lo sa, avrebbe potuto aiutare rivelarsi Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred e George che parliamo la verità (yes he does know, he could help prove to Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George that we are speaking the truth)"**_ I answer

We had reached the house now and Federico's eagle vision had long deactivated by now. Federico asked to speak with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George without Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny in the room and they agreed and Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny left the room.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Arthur questions at this i look at Federico silently asking if he wanted me to start this off and he said yes silently to me.

"What do you know about reincarnation?" i respond at this Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George look at each other in confusion as to where this was going.

"Well all i know about reincarnation is where a person is reincarnated as themselves but in a different body but is unknown whether or not that person retains their memories of their previous life" Arthur replies

"What i want to tell you is that I'm actually a reincarnation, i have all my memories intact and is why i don't look like a weasley. The name i in my previous life is Federico Auditore and will respond to that more than my name in this life" Federico answers which brought a stunned silence to the room.

"Aquileo what's your opinon on all this?" Bill questionis me.

"it's the truth and i am also a reincarnation. Its more of a coincidence that i have red hair like Lily since this is my appearance from my previous life. My name in my previous life is Catriona Jazz Whitlock and like Federico i will respond more to that than Aquileo" I reply

"James what's your take on all this?" Arthur asks wanting to know what he thought of this situation.

"at first i found it hard to believe that Aquileo was a reincarnation but the more i thought about it and the more i looked at how Catriona acts i slowly found myself accepting that it was the truth besides nether Lily nor i have blue eyes" James answers

"Wow and reincarnation was thought to be rare" Charlie breathes

"it is rare, this morning i was visited by a couple of greek gods and i was going to be reincarnated into the world Federico is originally from but i have a task to fufil in this world. Apparently someone in this world found a way to cheat death and Lord Hades isn't happy about it" I voice

"Task? Did they say who this someone was?" Bill questions me

"Yes they said the person who cheated death is Tom Marvaldo Riddle and the task is to send his soul to Hades using a conch shell he gave me attatched to my bracelet. Federico and one other person from the same universe as Federico was reincarnated in this world to help me with the task" I respond

"Can other people outside of the 2 other reincarnated people help you out with the task?" James asks

"indirectly only they can't directly help with the task" I respond which brought silence to the room.

"why did you-" began Fred

"send Mum, Ron-" continued George

"Ginny and Percy away?" finished Fred and George, Federico and i looked amused at that question.

"In both my and Catriona's previous lives we had an ability called Eagle Vision which enabled us to scan the world around us see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intention towards them are whether they have hostile intent towards the person they are red, have friendly intent towards the person they are blue, also if a person is targeted, a ally is to be protected or someone to be watched they will glow gold, it also shows ways of blending in to avoid detection. Catriona figured out how to regain that ability with magic. I looked at all of you with Eagle Vision and Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy were red and you guys are blue so i knew i couldn't trust them" Federico explains

"due to having all my memories of my previous life i remember my memories of when i was a baby in this life. I worked out how to use Eagle Vision then and i activated it while Dumbledore and Hagrid were there and Dumbledore was red and Hagrid was blue. So it would be best if Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy don't know about what we just told you!" I continued from where Federico left off. Which brought another round of stunned silence.

"Federico would you rather stay here with Catriona?" arthur asks Federico looking at him only.

"yes i would, there are alot of ways that you could help indirectly with the task. At the moment Catriona and i are focusing on regaining our skills we had before we died in our previous life" Federico answers Arthur's question

"Ok you can stay with Catriona however we will leave now so we can process this information." Arthur says

"don't worry i won't tell anyone what you guys have told me without permisson from you guys" Charlie says with Arthur, Bill, Fred and George agreeing with Charlie.

"if they are going to leave without you Federico then you two should probably leave the room" James says

"come on Federico let's go to my room where we can make more detailed plans" i say and i lead Federico to my room.

 _ **~3rd Person POV~**_

When Catriona and Federico left the room and when they heard the sound of Catriona's room door open and close they called the others back into the room. Without too much troubles Arthur managed to get all the weasley's apart from Federico back home.

 _ **~Catriona's POV~**_

"that went better than i expected it to go, its good that they are on our side even after learning what we told then when they could easily have claimed we were delusional or lying" Federico says

"Right now let's get started on making those detailed plans for the future" I say which Federico nods and we both sit down in the chairs in my room.

"First things first let's talk about how we are going to regain our skills, when it comes to working on regaining our skills where are you currently at?" I question Federico

"until i became old enough to start working on my strength i focused on making it second nature to be aware of what was going on around me. When i became old enough i started doing excersises to raise my strength and started climbing buildings as well" Federico responds to which i smile and nod _that sounds like what i did except for me figuring out how to use Eagle Vision again_

"good that's what i did adding in working with my Eagle Vision to make it last longer. We both should start to learn how to fight in both hand to hand combat and in sword techniques" I suggest

"yes that's a good idea, since we both remember how we fought in hand to hand and with sword in our previous lives let's spar with each other that way we can get the muscle memory of how we fought with both our hands and with swords" Federico continues with the suggestion

"then let's do that the only problem is that we need to get swords for us to use" I agree and before either of us could continue our conversation Athena appearered before us and looked at both of us getting the feeling that whatever she was going to say would be important.

"i heard what you both said and here are swords for you both they are swords from Federico's universe and will be better for you both to use than any sword that is in this world. I have charmed them to turn into a necklace that looks like the neclkace i have seen Federico's brother Ezio wear" Athena says and hands swords to us. Federico and i managed to thank her before she left.

"Until we find the other person that has been reincarnated e should wait to make any plans regarding your task don'r you think Catriona?" Federico states

"you are right we can only make plans on how we can regain our skills from our previous life" I agree with Federico.

 **SwiftAuditore: that is it for this chapter of Aquileo Lily Potter thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. I've been busy.**

 **Federico: hey Swift don't you think you should explain somehting that is in this chapter you have neglected to talk about**

 **SwiftAuditore: *thinks on what i have just put* Oh Yeah! I put Ron in the bad because i couldn't make it so that he was the one in the Weasley family that Federico reincarnated as since i don't really like Ron as he broke Harry's trust in my opinion with what happened with the triwizard tournament in their fourth year turning his back on harry and acusing him of putting his name in the goblet just for fame when he should have known harry by that point. So i made it so that in this story when Molly had Ron he was born with a twin brother.**

 **George: does that mean that Ron and Federico have a twin bond like Fred and us do then?**

 **SwiftAuditore: No they don't have a twin bond. To let you guys know Catriona and Federico and those that know about Catriona and Federico being reincarnated with refer to then as Federico and Catriona however those that don't know will refer to them with the names they were given in their new livve. What do you guy's think the name should be for Federico in this new life? Do you guys want a timeskip to Hogwarts? The other reincarnation won't appear until they are at Diagon Alley for their first year supplies anyway. Who do you guys think is Altair's reincarnation. Hint: its someone in Harry's first year group. Those that guess correct i will mention in the story and can give their opinon on whether or not Federico, Altair and Catriona should lose their magic once Catriona's task is complete. Till next time swifters.**


End file.
